


SPN Series Endings

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, Each Chapter Separate Story, Graphic Violence Will Be Warned of At Beginning, M/M, Multiple Endings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Series Finale, Smut Will Be Warned of At Beginning, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING MATURE AUDIENCES ONLYTHIS IS WINCESTAngst, Drama, Major Character Deaths, Heaven or Not, Descriptive Violence, End of SPN Series, Most DO NOT Have Sex/Smut.**A Warning Will Be Above Stories With Sex/Smut or Extreme Graphic Violence.**WORDS: About 3,000 Words Each or Less.EACH CHAPTER IS A SEPARATE STORY.SUMMARY: SPN is ending next season after 15 wonderful years. (Gross Sobbing.) The stories within these chapters are my ideas for how our favorite brothers could ride off into the sunset or maybe meet their demise. Each chapter is a story all it's own that won't always have the same ending.~~~~~Wincest Canon-divergent meaning the story line was altered some from SPN canon facts on purpose. SPN Characters are not mine.





	1. Heaven or Earth?

The damage was devastating. Smoke and fire everywhere. The brothers went in together knowing neither would survive, but they had to. This was the last of the creatures that were hell bent on watching the world burn. The last of Lucifer's army. It's only fitting that the monsters burn.

Dean laid out the plan. Sam made sure they had the perfect weapons and a little bit of magic. Now, every supernatural creature in a 5 square mile radius has been eliminated.

Unfortunately, the building the brothers were in exploded as well and buried them under concrete and rebar.

Dean wakes up to someone breathing into his airway. He coughs and it hurts like hell.

"WE GOT HIM!" Someone yells. He and several others are moving around Dean. There's the sound of sirens, water, heavy equipment moving things and sawing through things. The air is dirty. Dean can't breath. An oxygen mask is placed on his face. "Just stay still. You'll be okay."

Dean tries lifting his arm to remove the mask and screams as pain courses through him. His arm's busted up. He cries, "Sam."

"Hey, hey, hey. Just stay still." The man moves Dean's arm so it's in a brace beside him and not flopped over.

Dean cringes. "Sam."

The man places a neck brace on Dean and finishes bandaging something. Several men roll Dean onto a body board and strap him down. Dean cries out in pain every time he's moved.

As they lift him, Dean sees a lifeless mangled body being lifted from the debris. "WAIT!"

The men pause.

"That..." Dean can't breath. "...my brother."

The men carrying Dean away from the rubble see the lifeless body being carried past them. They start carrying Dean toward the waiting ambulance.

Once inside the ambulance, the man asks Dean. "Was that Sam?"

Dean has tears running down the corners of his eyes. He's not talking. His mind feels hazy and he begins to think this can't be real.

"What's your name?" The man's hooking up a blood pressure cuff and other medical necessities.

Dean suddenly feels light headed. He hears the man yell, "He's crashing!" That's the last thing he remembers.

~~~~~

Dean blinks his eyes as he wakes up. The smell of disinfectant and the beeping sounds make it very clear to him where he his.

He doesn't want to be here. He's convinced a mistake was made somewhere. He was suppose to go out in a "blaze of glory" with his brother. This is not what he had envisioned.

He lies there in silence for what seems like forever with a breathing tube breathing for him. He stares at the ceiling trying not to think too much.

He finally decides to look down and it's about what he expected. His right arm is bent in a cast from his wrist to above his elbow. It's resting on a pillow next to him. His left hand has some finger splints on his ring finger and middle finger. Also a wrist brace on his left hand.

His right leg has a halo things with pins going into his ankle and lower leg. It's also propped up on pillows. His left knee has a special brace on it.

Bandages cover several locations.

Just laying there, his abdomen is hurting. He doesn't want to move, but he's sure that if he were to look he'd find rib bruising from fractures and a doc may have done some kind of surgery.

Dean has no idea how long he's been lying there awake before someone walks in. It's not who he expected.

The bluest eyes look almost humble. "You wanna get out of here?"

Dean can't talk with a breathing tube in his throat. He just nods once as a tear rolls down his cheek.

One second he's in the hospital in pieces. The next, he's sitting next to Chuck on a bar stool, in an empty bar, with a cold beer in front of him.

Dean picks up the beer and drinks half of it down. He closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths.

"Your brother's waiting for you, if you're ready." Chuck picks up a tumbler with a small bit of amber fluid in it that Dean assumes to be whiskey. Chuck takes a sip and sets it back down.

Dean looks confused. "I saw.." Dean scratches his head and looks around the empty bar. "Didn't Sam die?"

Chuck again looks humble. When he looks into Dean's eyes, Dean swears he sees something more. Maybe gratitude?

Chuck grins. "You're right. I'm giving you a choice. You can go to heaven with your brother. Your mission is accomplished here and I'm forever grateful. I have no problem with sending you to be with Sam."

Dean finishes what his other choice is. "Or I can stay here, find a wife and settle down." Dean sighs. "Been there and done that." He gets up and goes around the counter. He grabs a tumbler and a bottle of Jack. He pours a generous amount then drinks it down.

"Don't you want to have children?" Chuck knows the answer, but he needs to hear Dean say it.

Dean finishes his glass and pours more. "I raised Sam. I had Ben Braeden as my kid for a little while. Believe me, I don't need a child now that I'm in my 40's. Hell, I'd be in my 60's when he graduates college. Screw that." He drinks more whiskey.

Chuck shrugs. "I'm leaving your life up to you. It's not suicide to want to go to heaven after all you've been through. It's why I'm offering to send you without you having to.." Chuck rolls his eyes. "..take pills or maybe inject yourself to stop your heart."

Dean defends his actions, "Hey! I knew I was coming back before I did those things!"

"Dean. I'm going to keep you from doing it to yourself and going to a place you can't come back from." Chuck is serious.

"There's a place for suicides?" Dean's curious now.

Chuck nods that there is. "It's not heaven and it's not pleasant. You didn't go because you always came back to life. I don't want to see you forever separated from Sam." Chuck finishes his drink.

Dean thinks for a minute. "I'm ready." He smiles. He stand next to Chuck. "I want to be with Sammy."

Chuck grins. "Okay."

"Oh wait!" Dean places his hand on Chuck's shoulder. "What's going to happen to Baby?" He's seriously worried about his car.

Chuck smiles. "She's going with you. I wouldn't dare leave her behind."

Dean smiles and removes his hand from Chuck's shoulder. He sighs in relief, "Oh, good."

Dean's already anxious to see Sam.

Chuck snaps.

~~~~~

At a morgue in Detroit, Michigan, a coroner later identified a man he was doing an autopsy on as Dean Winchester and not Thomas Petty, as his Driver's license and insurance card states. Mr. Winchester past away due to the trauma he sustained during the major natural gas explosion down town.

The coroner also had his brother's body. Both were claimed by a "family relative".

The angel, Castiel, made sure to give the brothers a hunter's funeral. He was also instructed to use "angel fire" to destroy Dean's 1967 Chevy Impala. No one on Earth will ever again drive Dean's car.

Castiel, at the instruction of Chuck, brought the same two angels with him that helped him destroy the Impala to the MOL bunker. They went inside and destroyed it. Every artifact, file kept and personal affect belonging to anyone was destroyed. They went to every known MOL bunker in the U.S. and repeated this process.

The Winchesters have eliminated every known monster with the help of heaven and a few friends like Rowena and the reaper Billie.

Purgatory and Hell's gates are locked down thanks to Sam and Rowena. He was able to finally finish the demon tablet trials without dying. Rowena giving her life for the greater good. Who knew?

Rowena did get something in return before she died, though. Billie was somehow able to let Rowena speak with her son, Fergus. He's in the Empty, so how she managed this is anyone's guess. Did Billie make a deal with the Entity? Did she fake it? Is Fergus really in the empty? No one but Billie, Crowley and the Entity knows for sure. Is Rowena now in the Empty with her son? Good question.

~~~~~

Sam is laying on Dean's memory foam bed. He's got Dean's headphones on and he's listening to Dean's Led Zeppelin record. Dean's room smells like him and Sam spends hours in here remembering the good times they had.

"You better not've put one scratch on any of my records."

Sam opens his eyes and jumps out of bed. The headphones fall off behind him as he runs toward his brother. Magically, Sam's 10 years old and jumping up into Dean's arms. Legs around Dean's waist and arms squeezing him around his neck so tight. "DEAN!"

Dean closes his eyes and holds his little brother. Hand in his mop of hair. "Sammy. I'm here. I'm home."

"I missed you so much!" Sam's like a spider monkey. The kid won't let go and that's okay.

"I missed you too." He spins Sam around in a circle until Sam's laughing in his ear.

Sam jumps down and instantly he's the grown man Dean knows him to be. Dean puts his hand on Sam's face. "I take it you've had some time to adapt." Dean smiles.

Sam laughs. "Yeah. You can say that. I have made some changes and visited family. Tried stuff I've never done."

"Yeah? Like what?" Dean's curious.

"Well. I cut my hair really short like yours. Hated it and my hair returned instantly."

"No! You're kidding me! You actually cut your hair?!" Dean's shocked.

Sam laughs. "It was a trip. I guess I was bored."

The brothers lounge and chat for hours with Dean's headphones unplugged and his music playing in the background. Sam explains heaven. Dean explains his last moments on Earth.

Dean talks about Chuck finding him and how that went.

"Oh! Chuck said Baby would be here." Dean jumps up and opens the bedroom door. Instead of seeing the bunker hall, he sees a walkway leading to his Baby that's parked next to the curb. The sun is shining and it's nice outside.

Dean turns toward Sam. "Let's go for a drive."

Sam gets up and follows Dean to the car. They get in and the car looks factory new, but it still has the same smell.

Dean reaches into his pocket and pulls out his keys. The engine purrs as he starts her up. "Oh Baby. You sound amazing."

Sam smiles. "Does it freak you out when I get younger?"

Dean thinks about it. He smiles and concentrates. Suddenly he's a 16 year old high school teenager. He even has his dad's old brown leather jacket on. He laughs. "No. Why?"

Sam becomes a 12 year old. "Because I was hoping you'd take me to get some ice cream and then later we could go shoot some fireworks. Maybe after that we could watch the stars together?"

Dean bites his bottom lip as he smiles. "You got it squirt."

He inserts his AC/DC cassette into the car stereo and the music starts playing as he takes off down the road. Dean and Sam reliving their favorite memories and making new ones in heaven.


	2. Just A Dream

"Once we do this there's no going back." Sam holds a box of matches.

Dean thinks about what will happen if they do nothing. "We've been here before Sam. If we don't do this, they win. Our world will end up becoming just like the apocalypse universe. We have to do this."

Sam nods. It's not that he's afraid of dying. Hell, he's got an Olympic gold medal in dying. He's afraid of dying and this plan failing. They won't be able to come back and fix it.

Dean sees the worry on Sam's face. He reaches for the box of matches. "It's okay Sammy. I'll do it."

Sam pulls Dean into an embrace. "See you on the other side."

Dean wraps his arms around his brother. He wants to protect him, but he knows he can't. Instead, he'll just be his anchor. "Hold on Sammy."

Dean lights the match while holding his brother.

There's a giant explosion. Very bright and then...

~~~~~

  
"Come on! Wake up!"

Dean blinks his eyes and looks up. "What time is it?"

"Time to get up."

Sam sounds weird. Dean looks at him and almost has a heart attack. "SAMMY!"

Sam starts freaking out. He's looking behind him and around him. He sees nothing. "Ha ha. Very funny Dean."

Dean jumps up out of bed and runs to the bathroom mirror. "This can't be real. I'm dreaming, right?"

Sam's worried now. "You alright?"

Dean turns away from his reflection that is somehow looking damn near 20 years younger than he was when he last saw himself.

He looks at Sam and things aren't much better. Sam looks like he did when he was doing to Sta ...

Something finally occurs to him. "We're in heaven. Right?"

Sam's the one confused now. He gets closer to his brother. "No. Why would you even think that? Did you hit your head when you fought that shapeshifter?"

Dean thinks about what Sam's saying. He picks up the newspaper from the crappy motel table. It's dated Thursday, October 20, 2005. It all finally comes back to him. He suddenly needs to sit down.

Sam sees the color fade from Dean's face as he looks at the paper. He helps Dean find a seat on the bed before he collapses on the floor. "Dean, what's wrong?" He sits next to his brother.

Dean wraps his arms around Sam. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Sam feels Dean trembling. "Tell me." He holds Dean tight.

"I saw our future and it's horrific. It's so vivid in my mind."

"Tell me." Sam tries to comfort Dean.

For the next several hours Dean tells Sam their life story. Everything from John selling his soul to save Dean up to when they have to sacrifice themselves in order to destroy a nephilim son of Lucifer in order to save the world.

"I basically just gave you a summary of the Winchester Gospels." Dean just shakes his head.

Sam is in shock. Crazy thing is that he believes every word. Why would Dean lie about this? Besides, Dean's not that imaginative. No way he could make something like all of this up over night.

"Sam? You believe me, right?" Dean looks like he's afraid he might lose his best friend.

Sam licks his lips and then looks up at Dean. "Every word. So, what do we do now?"

"We're going to call dad." Dean smiles.

Dean calls John. "Dad, the demon your after is a Prince of Hell named Azazel. He's Lucifer's right hand man with yellow eyes. Sam and I know how to summon and kill him. Call me."

Not 5 minutes pass when John calls.

~~~~~

Dean tells John the whole story just as he told Sam. John was skeptical until Dean started talking about 2 people: Adam Milligan and Henry Winchester.

"I refuse to bring our half brother into this life, but you need to go back to Windom, Minnesota and kill those ghouls you missed before they get Joe the deputy, Kate and Adam." Dean sighs.

John agrees. "Will do. About my father, you mentioned a small wooden box with a key."

Dean nods.

John continues, "Before my mother died she gave me a box similar to what you described. She said it was my legacy from my father. I was so angry at the bastard for running out on us that I chunked it in a box and put it in storage."

"Castle Storage on 42 Rover Hill Road?" Dean arches an eyebrow.

John shakes his head in disbelief. "You know all my secrets."

"Yes. I do." He puts his hand on his dad's shoulder. "It's okay. Maybe I can keep all of us out of hell."

John smiles. "I'd appreciate that."

Sam chimes in. "Me too."

~~~~~

Dean does alter history for the Winchesters.

They find the key to the MOL bunker in John's storage locker. Dean leads them to the bunker in Lebanon, Kansas. Of course the key works.

Dean immediately turns off the alarm and resets everything. He remembers the first time he and Sam walked in here. Strange.

The men settle in and Sam can't stop exploring the library.

John is all about the weapons and history.

Dean finds his bedroom and oddly misses the weapons that he had up on his walls. Especially his weapon from purgatory that reminds him of Benny and Cas. Castiel. He wonders if he'll ever even get to meet his angelic friend.

Speaking of weapons, they'll need to find angel blades. Ruby gave Sam that demon knife and Sam should hopefully never ever meet that bitch.

He knows Daniel Elkins has the Colt in Manning, Colorado. That should be their first trip before going to Windom, Minnesota to kill ghouls. They need that gun to kill Azazel and prevent hells gates from opening.

"I found a summoning spell!" Sam is yelling from the library.

Dean smiles as strange memories fill his mind of a much older man bearing so many scars no one can see. Dean always saw Sam's scars. If he can prevent Sammy from getting most of those scars, he'll know he was successful. Just keeping Lucifer in his cage is victory enough.

John meets Dean and Sam in the library. "You should see that kitchen! It's made to feed an army."

Dean smiles. "I loved cooking in it."

John gives Dean a confused look and then directs his attention back toward Sam. "You found a spell to summon this demon?"

Sam shows them. "It's a spell to summon Azazel by name. Aparently there are several Princes of Hell."

Dean interrupts. "The only ones that exist now are Azazel, Dagon, Asmodeus and Ramiel. These demons are extremely powerful and we can't fight them ourselves. We'll need the Colt."

John looks at Dean like he just told him to fuck off.

"What? Yes, I know about that too. Daniel Elkins has it in Manning, Colorado. He has a vampire problem, so we'll need dead man's blood."

Dean is about to head for his room again when the bunker lights go red. Dean pulls his gun and looks around. The amulet around his neck starts glowing.

He walks into the war room and Chuck is sitting at the map table sipping on a cup of coffee from his "World's Greatest Dad" coffee mug. "Hello Dean. We need to talk."

Dean looks over at his dad and brother. They're frozen where they are like statues.

"They're okay. I need your complete attention."

Dean looks away from his family and walks toward Chuck. "I'm listening."

"I'm setting everything back to the way it was." He sips his coffee.

Dean rushes forward and grips Chuck's shirt. "YOU CAN'T!"

Chuck looks at Dean like he's lost his mind.

Dean quickly remembers who he's got in his grasp and releases him. "I mean... You can't because Lucifer will be freed." He points at his brother and father. "We'll all die and go to hell." Dean's crying. "I don't care about what happens to me. My brother will lose his soul and get trapped with Lucifer in his cage. He'll have hallucinations of Lucifer torturing his mind and that will almost kill him. Chuck, we get Metatron involved in all this and he causes Castiel to help cast out the angels from heaven killing a lot of them during their fall to Earth. I get Gadreel to possess Sam against his will and get your prophet, Kevin, murdered. Metatron kills me and I become a demon that almost kills Sam. I kill Death and unleash your sister Amara."

Chuck just nods his head. "I know Dean. She gave you your mom as a gift. I was there through all of this. I even witnessed Billie give you the spell that would kill an archangel-nephilim. I'm extremely proud and grateful for what you and your family have done to save all of my creation."

Dean's wiping at his tears. "You won't let us avoid this horrific future. Us losing our dad. My years in hell with Alastair. My year in purgatory. I'm going to have to live through all of it?"

Chuck takes a deep breath. He touches Dean's forehead. Dean instantly sees all the lives he and his brother saved since he picked Sam up from college. Enough people to fill a country. Dean falls to his knees as he recognizes face after face. He remembers people telling him:

"Thank you. You saved my life."

"That thing almost killed me! Thank God you were here!"

"Oh thank you! I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here."

"You saved me. Thanks."

Dean is an emotional wreck. Chuck kneels beside him. "You fulfilled your life's work Dean. You were suppose to join your brother in heaven when the bunker exploded and killed you, Sam and Jack."

Dean looks up and sees the sorrow on Chuck's face. "There are two spirits within you right now. One from this time line that's skewed off from it's original. The other is from the original line in 2019 when you died with Sam. I want you to come with me now. Let's fix this." Chuck offers Dean his hand.

Dean looks back toward his dad. "What will happen to them?"

"This time line will vanish. The time line where you, Sam and Jack died... that will return to how it was before you vanished. All will be as it was and you'll be with Sam."

Dean turns away from the sight of his dad and younger brother. "Okay." He puts his hand in Chuck's hand.

All goes bright and suddenly dark.

~~~~~

Dean wakes up in the driver's seat of his car. The last bit of "Stairway To Heaven" by Led Zeppelin plays on Baby's stereo...

 

_"...How everything still turns to gold._   
_And if you listen very hard_   
_The tune will come to you at last._   
_When all are one and one is all_   
_To be a rock and not to roll._

_And she's buying a stairway to heaven."_

 

Dean turns the ignition off and gets out of the car.

Sitting at the end of a pier with a pole in the water is a recognizable figure.

Dean walks the pier and as soon as his brother hears him coming, he drops his pole and comes running to embrace him. "Dean!"

Dean's finally at peace.


	3. Very Bad Things

************************************  
************************************  
WARNING: GRAPHIC VIOLENCE  
MAJOR CHARACTER DEATHS  
************************************  
************************************

  
Dean's half a person since Sam died.

He gave up hunting all together and started drinking heavily. He goes from bar to bar hustling pool when he's sober enough. Hustling women or men using his looks and sex when he isn't sober.

He stopped giving a shit about himself and the consequences of his wreckless behavior the minute Jack killed Sam. Jack did it for the same reason he killed Mary. Anger. Only this time Jack knew he was a killer.

The only thing Dean regrets is having to killing Cas.

These archangels leaving "back doors" open caused so much chaos. Lucifer being able to repossess Cas and trying to get Jack to start a new world war was not going to happen as long as Dean and Sam could do something about it.

~~~~~

Rowena helps Sam create a weapon that can kill an archangel and maybe a nephilim. It can be used by anyone, but it must contain the power of a human soul. Just like her son, Rowena sacrifices herself in the making of this weapon. She takes Sam's hand and forces him to pierce her heart with a special spear head. (She had removed her resurrection spell from her body.) Rowena's soul goes into the one foot long spear head Sam's holding.

The brothers give Rowena's body a quick salt and burn funeral. She deserved that much at least.

Sam finishes making the spear and it's now a weapon capable of killing Lucifer and maybe Jack.

Jack and Lucifer/Cas were on the verge of starting a conflict between world leaders. Conflicts started over the most petty issues. Seeds planted by Lucifer and Jack using his powers to perpetuate his father's lies. Killing anyone that dares to defy them.

Dean confronted Lucifer/Cas. The archangel believed Dean knew there wasn't any weapon on earth a human can use to kill him. So, attacking Lucifer/Cas would end up being suicidal. Lucifer/Cas saw the spear and laughed. Dean was able to use the spear. He pierced Lucifer/Cas in the heart.

There were 2 sets of scorched wings on the ground where Castiel's body landed with the spear in his chest.

Dean and Sam mourned Cas. They burned him on a pyre once again. This time will most likely be the last.

Jack appears and sees the pyre. "You killed them?"

The brothers stand their ground. Sam holds his hands up and tries to reason with Jack. He tries talking with the old Jack that's good and has a pure heart. "Jack. Please. We want you to stop all this. You're hurting and killing so many people. You and Lucifer were about to cause another world war. Do you even realize that?"

Jack's eyes glow. "You're wrong! We were helping people! Saving them from themselves! How dare you judge someone as powerful and wise as my father!"

Sam tries to reason with Jack, but he won't listen. In Jack's fury he kills Sam. Jack is stunned by his own actions.

Sam's lying on his back with his eyes burned out of his skull.

Dean yells, "NOOOOOOOO!!!"

Full of anger and pain, Dean strikes out at Jack and wounds him with the spear, but it doesn't kill him.

Jack feels the stab wound in his chest as it bleeds. He can't heal himself. In his confusion at being unable to heal himself, Dean stabs him again. This time the spear goes right through Jack's back and comes out of his chest.

Jack turns to look at Dean with the spear protruding from his chest. The light fades from his eyes. "I'm sorry Dean. I..." He falls to his knees.

Dean quickly uses a machete to decapitate Jack. There are scorched angel wings marking the ground where Jack's body lies. Jack's head rolls next to Sam's body.

Dean has no more sympathy left in him for anyone or anything.

He stabs Jacks head with the machete and carries it away from Sam's body. He places Jack's head on some wood. He covers it in holy oil and salt, then lights his head on fire.

Dean stands there and watches as Jack's face burns. Thoughts of Sam and all the things they tried just to save this one being. This one soul. Jack not only lost his soul. He destroyed the lives of so many innocent people.

Cas was wrong once more. This nephilim didn't bring peace. Not for Dean. Maybe Sam and Cas can rest in peace, but Dean won't. Not ever.

Once Dean's satisfied that Jack can't come back, he pulls the spear from Jack's body. He then repeats the same burning process with Jack's body that he did with his head.

Dean kneels beside his brother. "Sammy." Tears are finally falling. Falling like a river. He places his hand on Sam's chest. "You go with that reaper Sam. Don't you dare haunt me! I won't try to bring you back. I promise. I'll see ya soon, bitch."

He goes to his car and pulls out a bottle of Johnny Walker from the trunk. He takes several drinks from it before pulling out his axe, shovel and lighter fluid.

After a lot of hard work he gets Sam's body salted and burned. He buries his ashes under a giant redwood and carves his initials in the tree:

_S.W._  
_83-19_  
_R.I.P._

He logs the coordinates of the tree in John's journal. He even takes the time to write down everything that happened.

All the archangels are dead. Dean looks at the spear after all is said and done. "You helped us Rowena. I only hope there's a place for you in heaven. Thank you."

He says the magic words that releases Rowena's soul from the spear and then breaks it in half over his knee. A blue mystic light leaves the weapon and floats toward the evening sky.

~~~~~

Dean stumbles out of a bar. He fumbles for his keys, but doesn't quite get his hand in his pocket. He makes it to Baby when a man walks up behind him. "You fucked with the wrong guy asshole."

A guy the size of Sam turns Dean around and punches him. Dean falls to the pavement. The guy grabs him and drags him to the alley behind the bar. He pushes Dean against the wall face first and searches his pockets. He finds Dean's gun and pockets it. He takes Dean's wallet, knife and car keys.

"You think you're cute. Flirting and cheating at pool. I got a stick for you're pretty ass." He pulls Dean's jeans and underwear down and rapes him behind the bar in that dark alley. The creep gets off and then pulls Dean's clothes back on him.

The rapist leaves Dean passed out in that dark alley. He steals Baby and vanishes into the night.

Dean wakes up to someone standing over him.

"Oh look. Someone left me a snack." The man becomes a werewolf.

Dean reaches for his gun that has silver bullets... it's gone. His knife?! Gone!

Quick as lightning his heart is ripped from his chest.

~~~~~

Dean wakes up and grabs his chest. He's gasping for breath. He looks around his bedroom. "It was just a dream?"

He jumps up and puts his robe on. He runs to Sam's room. "Sammy!"

Sam moans. "Mmm?"

Dean jumps into bed with his little brother and kisses him.

Sam is stunned into being completely awake. Dean's holding him and kissing his neck. "Don't ever die again."

Sam holds Dean tight. He can feel Dean trembling. "Bad dream?"

Dean just nods as he holds on to Sam and refuses to let him go.

Sam rubs his back. "We're okay Dean."

Dean finally looks into Sam's eyes. Sam can see Dean's crying. Dean asks, "Cas is still Cas, right?"

Sam's brow furrows. "As far as I know."

"I don't know if I had a nightmare or a vision." Dean tells Sam everything.

Sam comforts his brother. "Dean, you know that Jack's in heaven along with our parents. Cas is just fine. Rowena's in the Bahamas, last I heard. Everything is normal for once."

Dean takes a deep breath. "If you ever leave me, I'm done for."

"I won't leave you." Sam kisses his brother on the cheek. "You're stuck with me. I thought you'd eventually get fed up with me after almost 36 years of my constant whining." Sam smiles. "I think you're addicted to my charming personality."

Dean laughs. "I'm very addicted to you bitch."

"Jerk." They hug once more before getting up and starting their daily routine.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wincest Canon-divergent meaning the story line was altered some from SPN canon facts on purpose. SPN Characters are not mine.


End file.
